theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow Along
Here is my twenty-fourth fanfiction. Sorry it wasn't Eight-Legged Problems, but that will be next. Enjoy! It's been one month since the events of House Music, and since then, Lincoln has been getting more into music. It was the perfect timing for him to start, because Luna's birthday was one week away. Lincoln manages to sneak outside the house and make his way down the footpath with his guitar. Lincoln: (to the viewers) You may be wondering why I've got this guitar with me. Well, after me and my family did our family band, I've been getting more into music. It's especially good too, because Luna's birthday is next week, and I wanted to give her the best birthday present ever! And so I can surprise the rest of my sisters on how good I can do this. I've been going to Tabby's house every day, because she's been helping me practice on how to sing and play guitars better. This is her way of paying me back after I helped her get together with Liam. (Lincoln makes it to Tabby's house and knocks on the door) Tabby: Ay, you made it, ready for our lesson today? Lincoln: I sure am Tabby. Luna's birthday is next week, and I really gotta nail this song. Tabby: You certainly will nail it mate, why do you think we've been practicing all this time, you've been getting better and better. Lincoln: I know I have, I just hope nothing goes wrong on that day. Tabby: You worry too much, now let's get to practicing so you can nail this song. Lincoln: Let's do this. (In Tabby's room, Lincoln practices playing his guitar while singing a song) Lincoln: (singing) Happy Birthday to- (clears his throat) Ah, something in my throat. (sings) Happy Birthday to- (strings the wrong note) Oops. Tabby: Come on mate, is something distracting you from performing? Lincoln: (sighs) Maybe I'm worrying too much. I mean, I started practicing just for fun. But now that Luna's birthday is coming up, I really need to get this song perfectly. Tabby: Try to focus on all the things you love about Luna while playing, if you do that then everything you'll forget about being nervous to perform the song in front of her. Lincoln: You're right. I just have to keep calm. (Lincoln performs the song one last time, and nails it almost perfectly) Lincoln: How'd I do? Tabby: That was amazing Lincoln, Luna is lucky to have a brother like you. (pats Lincoln on the back) Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks Tabby. 7 DAYS LATER (Luna was sleeping in her bed. As soon as she woke up, Luan sprayed confetti all over her) Luan: (cheers) Happy Birthday Luna! Luna: (smiles) Thanks sis, that was cute. (Suddenly, all the siblings were in the room) Siblings: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!! Luna: (smiles) And thank you so much dudes, I really appreciate this! Lori: And you'll be happy to know that tonight... Lynn: We're going.... Lana: To... Lincoln: Your favorite pizzeria for dinner! Luna: Aw wow! That's amazing! (Later that night, the whole family was celebrating Luna's birthday) Rita: I can't believe my girl is turning sixteen years old! Leni: But Mom! I'm already sixteen! Luan: (annoyed) He was talking about Luna, Leni. Leni: Oh, got it! (Soon, the waiter arrived with the pizza) Lynn Sr.: Alright everybody! Dig in! (Everyone started eating the pizza. When they were done, everybody let out a belch) Lana: Wow, that pizza was amazing! Luan: Hope you liked your birthday so far Luna! Luna: This has been an amazing birthday so far, nothing can ruin it now! Rita: Alright everyone, let's get the cake! Lincoln: Hold up Mom! I'm gonna go and get a refill! (Lincoln goes to get another slice of pizza, and a drink. He walks back with the food and drink in his hands) Lincoln: Once I'm done with this last slice, Luna's gonna get the best birthday present ever! (Lincoln suddenly trips on the slippery floor. The food and drink he was holding flies off and lands straight onto Luna, as the drink spreads around her body, and the pizza slice on her head) Luna: (shocked) Gah! I got all this food and drink all over me, and I just got these new clothes for my birthday! (Some people at the pizzeria started laughing at Luna, except for her family. Luna began to look really embarrassed) Lynn Sr.: Oh honey, are you okay? Lana: (angry) HEY! Stop laughing at my sister! Lincoln: (gets up) Oh man, what happened? (Lincoln notices his spilled food and drink on Luna) Lincoln: (shocked) Oh no... Luna: (begins crying) I c-can't believe this is happening to me! Rita: Oh honey, no no, don't let this ruin your birthday. Luna: (crying) Everyone is laughing at me! (Lincoln looked at Luna's crying, and began to feel very sorry for her) Lynn Sr.: Honey, it's okay. Do you want us to take you home? Luna: (sniffs) Yes please... (Luna's parents hugged her, then the sisters started to exit the pizzeria) Leni: You coming Linky? Lincoln: (in disbelief) Y-Yes... I am... (Lincoln notices his guitar in his bag, and sighs. The family arrives home, as Luna exits the van and heads upstairs. Lincoln notices how upset she still was, and runs upstairs to her) Lincoln: Luna, look... I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what happened at the- Luna: (angry) Bro stop! You've done enough tonight!! Not only did you make me look like an idiot but you didn't even bother to get me something for my birthday!! How could you be like that?! I thought you really cared about me like you usually do! Lincoln: (nervously) Luna! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it was an accident! And I swear, I had something planned after we were done eating! Luna: (angry) The damage has been done dude, it's too late to fix this!! Just leave me alone and go away, besides the gift probably wouldn't have been enough to make up for what you've DONE!! Lincoln: (teary eyed) Luna... please... listen to me! Luna: (angry) It's too late, now GO AWAY!!! (Luna storms into the bathroom to take a shower leaving Lincoln heartbroken) Lincoln: (about to cry) I lost my sister. (Lincoln starts crying, as he runs into his room and locks the door) Lincoln: (crying) Luna hates me now! And it's all my fault! Why did I have to ruin her birthday?! (continues crying) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln went to Tabby's house, and he slowly knocked on the door. When she opened, she saw Lincoln was looking dreadful) Tabby: Something wrong mate, you look like someone just yelled at you. Lincoln: Someone did yell at me... (sniffs) Luna did. Tabby: (gasps) She did, what happened? (Lincoln sat down with Tabby on the couch, and he explained what happened last night) Lincoln: (close to tears) And that's pretty much what happened. Tabby: Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that, so Luna hasn't talked to you since the incident? Lincoln: (sniffs) No. I tried to talk to her all day, but she doesn't want to listen. It's like... (about to cry) It's like she's pretending I don't exist to her... (hands Tabby his guitar) Here Tabby. You take it. I don't feel like doing this anymore. (looks down) Tabby: You can't give up Lincoln. (gives Lincoln back the guitar) you have to play Luna the song, it's the only way she'll realize how much you love her. Lincoln: But what if she doesn't want to listen? What if it isn't enough? Tabby: I'll talk to her and find a way to meet up with you, just focus on the song for Luna. Lincoln: (sighs) Alright, let's do it. (Lincoln and Tabby walk back to the house) Lincoln: Oh, and can you tell all of my sisters too? I want them to be surprised as well. Tabby: You got it, mate. (Lincoln prepares himself in the living room, while Tabby goes upstairs to find Luna) Tabby: Luna, are you up here? Luna: (walks out of her room) Oh, hey Tabby. Tabby: Listen, I heard about what happened with your birthday party and I wanted to do something with you today to help get your mind off of it. Luna: Really, you didn't have to do that dude. Tabby: It's the least I could do, now go wait downstairs and I'll meet you there in a minute, I need to use the toilet. (Luna walks downstairs as Tabby goes to each of the sisters rooms to let them know to come downstairs, as Luna makes it to the living room to see Lincoln) Luna: (glares) Oh, it's you. (Soon, the rest of the sisters came downstairs) Lori: (comes downstairs) Alright, what's going on? Lola: This better be important! I'm busy with my tea party! (Lincoln turned around, then he opened his eyes. He slowly started to play his guitar, and cleared his voice) Happy Birthday Luna My sister Luna, had a great birthday But after an incident, she felt a little gray I began to see, she felt very sore And I couldn't stand to see this anymore For days afterwards, I only felt pain But I wanted to make my sister happy again Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Today is when I shout hurray Because today is a special day I wanted to say that you're the best When it comes to rockstars, you're better than the rest When I needed you, you always came to me And always made me feel so glee Even when you feel a little blue Just know Luna, that I always love you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Today is when I shout hurray Because today is a special day Happy Birthday to you This makes me... happy too (Lincoln finished the song with one final string, then he looked up with tears in his eyes) Lincoln: I hope you liked my song. Lori: (teary eyed) Oh my god... That was literally so beautiful! Lynn: I never knew Lincoln could sing so well! Leni: (teary eyed) Linky is such an angel... (Luna was shocked at Lincoln performing, as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly beginning to cry) Luna: (crying) T-that was a-amazing bro! Lincoln: (starts to cry) I'm glad you liked it Luna. Luna: (crying) I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you, I was WAY over the line yelling at you for what happened. Lincoln: (crying) I-It's okay Luna, I'm just glad you see me as someone you love again. (continues hugging her) Luna: (sniffs) Thank you so much for the song, it was really thoughtful and caring of you. Lincoln: (sniffs) Y-You're welcome sis. (Tabby walks up to Lincoln and Luna) Tabby: I see you enjoyed the song I helped Lincoln with. Luna: (to Tabby) You helped my bro with the song? Lincoln: Yeah, she did. I've been practicing for the past month ever since we did that family band. I guess it figured that it was perfect timing for me to plan a birthday song for you. Tabby: And it all worked out well for you mate, I was glad I could help. Lincoln: (hugs Tabby) Thanks Tabby, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. Tabby: (smiles) Your welcome. Delivery Man: Uhh, cake delivery for Lincoln Loud? Lincoln: I got it! (Lincoln opens the door and takes the cake) Lincoln: Thank you! (closes the door) Lynn: Wait, you ordered that cake for Luna? Lincoln: Yup. (looks at Luna) So we can finish off her birthday celebration. (smiles) Luna: (blushes) Lincoln, this is awesome! Lincoln: It was awesome from the start. Happy Birthday Luna. (Luna kisses Lincoln on the forehead and smiles looking at the cake) Luan: Come on everybody! Let's eat! (Everybody heads into the kitchen, as they all celebrate Luna's birthday the way it was meant to be) The End. Fun Facts *The story was originally going to be about Lincoln trying to sing better after embarrassing himself at a Karaoke, but felt the story was too similar to What's the Difference?, so I changed it. *This is the fourth time a story was requested by a user on DeviantArt. *The song I wrote was the first time I ever attempted to write a song. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Tabby